Next Level Friendship
by propinatio
Summary: Regina should've known something like this would happen. It was only fitting that the Idiot Saviour would do something as idiotic as marry them accidentally. And god she hoped there was a solution other than the one she knew of. SwanQueenWeek.
1. Chapter 1

It was her own fault that this had happened - though Regina would never admit those words aloud.

Emma had decided to join her as she trawled through Rumplestiltskins shop and write an itinerary of what was there and what it could do. Gold hadn't been pleased by the town ordinance Regina had put in place nor the backing she'd received from the Charming's. The sight of Regina holding out the ordinance with the force of the Charming's behind her had been glorious if Gold's scowl had been anything to go by.

(No one would ever admit that the very real possibility of Gold flinging them back on their asses was not an issue thanks to Belle's wide-eyed expectations of goodness)

And so here she was, one of the greatest magical practitioner to live, now married to Emma Swan.

"You idiot!" She yelled startling the blonde as she stumbled back into the counter.

"Woah! Chill. It's just a friendship bracelet. If you don't wanna be my friend just say so. Don't yell at me." Emma said, her pout becoming more pronounced with every sentence she uttered.

"It's not a friendship bracelet." She hissed as she stalked closer to the blonde. She lifted her wrist, now adorned with thin silver chain covered in various gems, and lifted Emma's right hand where a matching chain rested upon her pale skin.

"Well I didn't know that." Emma said quietly as she subtly tried to edge away and pull her wrist from Regina's hold.

"You would if you paid attention!" Regina hissed throwing down Emma's wrist and pacing away from her. She couldn't stop her hands pulling at her hair as she wracked her brain for some kind of solution to this horrible mess she'd suddenly found herself in.

"So... what exactly do they mean?" Emma asked hesitantly as Regina stewed in her irritation.

Regina turned on the blonde ready to yell for the rest of the day if need be. But the shy, almost pitiful, expression of guilt on Emma's face caused her to pause and just breathe.

Should she tell her? Without a doubt her reaction would probably be a thousand times more dramatic than her own - thanks to an innate fear of commitment Regina had noticed.

"They're just... not friendship bracelets." She sighed. She could feel a headache coming on.

"Oh. Right." Emma frowned as she looked at the bracelet on her wrist. And at the puppy dog eyes Regina saw she started to feel guilty. (And god knew why cause this was not her fault!)

"Regina, it's not coming off."

Her headache began to pound ruthlessly as she watched Emma tug on the bracelet. Her eyes watched the blonde yank the charms to no avail.

"Why isn't it coming off?!" Emma urged looking frantic, as the bracelet didn't move from her wrist. Regina closed her eyes to try and ease the thumping of her head but the thoughts of what would remove the bracelet started to make it worse. "Gold! Get your sparkly ass in here!"

Rumple limped out of the back room where he'd taken to sulking with a permanent sneer upon his face. "My _ass_ is not sparkly, Saviour. And I'd be happy to prove it you."

"God no!" Emma cringed thrusting her arm out toward the imp. "Just get this thing off."

Regina opened her eyes as God remained silent. She watched his eyes take in the charms with a careful eye before landing upon her own wrist adorned with the same bracelet. Regina sneered as Gold smirked. Bastard.

"Well, I guess a congratulations are in order, your majesty."

"What?" Emma looked between the two of them and all Regina could do was sigh and rub at her aching temples.

"It seems, Ms Swan – or should I say Mrs-"

"Don't you dare." Regina growled stalking toward the imp with a scowl to rival those she'd thrown Emma's way when she'd first arrived. She stared the imp down as he smirked/ She had to control the urge to kick the cane he leant on and watch him topple to the floor. God it would feel so good, but then Emma would probably have a fit.

"She has to know sometime, Regina."

"I'll tell her."

"Tell me what? What the hell is going on?" Emma yelled finally getting their attention. For powerful magic users they sure acted like children. Maybe it was a side effect… "Just explain to me why the bracelet isn't coming off."

Gold smiled. "Because the union has yet to be consummated."

Regina watched Emma blink repeatedly before opening and then closing her mouth. She waited for more inane questions about what Gold had meant only to be surprised.

"Please tell me he's just taking the piss and not saying what I think he's saying." Regina looked at her wide eyes and slowly shook her head. Emma opened her mouth, probably to yell, but ended up groaning and smacking her head into the counter in front of her. "Kill me."

"Married life not what you thought it would be?" Gold asked innocently as both women glared at him.

"One more word, Gold, and I'll skin you and use you as a rug." Emma hissed, looking decidedly malicious as she rounded the counter.

"Oh, would you now?" After so many years of being in his presence Regina had become accustomed to picking up the small inflections Gold had which spoke of his true feelings. And right now what she could detect was a slight hint of fear. She couldn't help the swell of pride for Emma as the Saviour looked down on him.

"Oh, I would. And you know what? Everyone would probably thank me for it. They'd probably pay to come walk on the rug. And you know why?" Emma smiled brightly, but the glint in her eyes betrayed the happiness of her expression. "Because I'm the Saviour. And you are going to find a way of getting these fucking things off. Cause my apartment could do with a nice rug."

Regina couldn't stop the smile on her face. And when Gold looked her way she could only shrug at his small plea for help. "I'd get moving if I were you, Rumple. She wasn't lying about wanting a rug."

Emma chuckled as Gold limped quickly to the back room before rubbing a hand over her face tiredly. "So, we're-"

"Don't say it. Please, don't say it."

"Okay." Emma leant back against the counter. "Wanna get a coffee?"

"Just because of the circumstances doesn't mean we have to date."

"I meant just to kind of think it through. Like I'd prefer something stronger than coffee but seeing as it isn't even lunch yet it seemed like the safest option." Emma shrugged looking ridiculously calm for their current situation.

"Sorry, for snapping."

"Hey, don't worry about it. Coffee option is still on the table cause I'm guessing it'll take more than a minute for Gold to find a solution." Regina was shocked by the kind smile Emma sent her way.

"You're paying." She stated before sweeping out of the pawnshop. She could hear Emma chuckling a few steps behind.

* * *

**AN: I'm gonna continue this. I like this. **

**I hope you like it too!**

**Tell me what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"After you, wifey." Emma said with so much joy that Regina was almost reluctant to hit her.

Almost.

"Ow! Am I gonna have to report you for spousal abuse?"

"And arrest me?"

"Wouldn't mind seeing you in handcuffs." Emma mumbled. Regina watched with widening eyes as Emma's glazed over in thought. She really didn't want to know what Emma was picturing – well, she didn't have to; the image was painting itself vividly in her mind - but she'd be in a hole in the ground before admitting that she _enjoyed_ the image.

"Ah! Seriously! Enough with the pointy elbows." Emma grumbled rubbing the spot where Regina had hit her, again, with frightening accuracy.

"I wouldn't have to if your mind stayed out of the gutter for more than a minute."

Emma raised her brow, "Don't kid yourself, Regina. You'd still hit me even then."

"Hmm." Regina hummed in agreement moving past Emma and into the diner, nodding toward Ruby who was watching them closely.

"Can I take your coat?" Emma asked, freezing Regina as her hands landed softly on her shoulders. Deft fingers walking up to the collar and tickling her skin tantalizingly, and then in true Emma Swan fashion she managed to ruin the moment by whispering in her ear. "Snookums?"

Regina's elbow seemed to have a mind of its own, shooting back into Emma's torso. Into the same exact spot it had before. "Crap! Pointy elbows!" Emma grunted shuffling backwards and hitting the glass door. Regina turned and glared at the pouting woman. She let the coat fall off her shoulders and caught it in her hand before tossing it over Emma's head.

"Coat rack's to your left, dear."

* * *

"So… mind explaining what they actually are?" Emma jangled the bracelet childishly while they waited for Ruby to waltz their way with the coffee they sorely needed. Regina also spotted her occasionally rubbing her right side, which was bound to have a colourful bruise forming. The thought of which brought a smile to Regina's face – served the woman right, she was a Queen not a… _snookums_ – she shook off the smile and proceeded to answer the question.

"In the Enchanted Forest they were used for those couples that were opposed to their prospective marriage. They were made to wear them and would only be able to remove them once… well. It was a temporary thing, it didn't take the couples long before they could be removed."

"Oh, okay." Emma played with a few of the charms until Ruby came up to their booth with a suspicious smile as Emma shoved her hand under the table. Regina shook her head, subtlety was definitely not Emma's strong suit.

"Thanks, Rubes."

"No problem. But weren't you guys meant to be cataloguing all the magic things in Gold's shop?" Ruby had gotten the detailed account of how Snow felt about Emma being near the dangerous objects this morning. Ruby dearly loved Snow but man, that woman could _talk_.

"Yeah, just needed a coffee break." Emma smiled shyly at Ruby. She turned and began glaring at Regina who had that look the just spelt trouble.

"Yes, we did," Regina's smile widened. "_Honey_."

Ruby looked between the two women curiously, but they paid her no mind, before backing away to the counter to watch from a safe distance. Emma glared at Regina while she simply sipped her coffee. The flush rising on Emma's cheeks was vastly entertaining to watch.

"You're a bitch." Emma grumbled, looking anywhere but Regina's smirking face.

"Now I'm _your_ bitch." Regina froze as Emma looked up a wide grin already forming on her face. "No, wait! That's not-"

"You're my bitch." Emma whispered. Then laughed. And it wasn't her usual chuckle it was a full bellied, head back, tummy-clutching laugh. Regina watched in amazement as Emma continued to laugh openly at Regina's misfortune and… she didn't seem to mind it at all.

Emma had never looked as happy or free since Regina had known her. And it was a welcome change to the silent conversations they usual had or the loud arguments. The fact that she had fight down her own smile spoke more to her own loss of sanity than any possible feelings of camaraderie with Emma Swan.

"Oh god." Emma huffed wiping at her eyes still chuckling. "You're my bitch." She lost it again at the remark, falling to her side on the booth and laughing up a storm.

Regina waved off Ruby's concern, "She's finally lost it, Ms Lucas. Nothing to worry about." Regina hid her own smile behind her coffee.

Emma's laugh was infuriatingly infectious.

Two coffees later Emma had finally managed to get her giggled under control. Though she seemed prone to staring at Regina before bursting out in laughter again. Regina called Ruby over during Emma's latest fit that was currently interspersed with breathless cries of "you're my bitch!" that had Ruby freezing in horror and waiting for Regina reaction.

"Just get her a bear claw. I'll shove it in her mouth to get her to shut up if I have to." Regina huffed.

Emma finally righted herself taking deep breaths while fighting the smile on her face and wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Feeling better?"

"Yup." Emma grinned. And Regina could tell just was just aching to laugh again but was distracted by the bear claw being slid in front of her. "For me?"

Ruby smirked, "No." Emma stuck her tongue out and bit heartily into the treat before Ruby could slide it away. "You're welcome, by the way."

Emma mumbled incoherently with her mouth full. "I believe that translates as thank you." Regina said, while Emma nodded vigorously. Ruby laughed and walked away with a smile.

"Well at least that got you to shut up. But while you can't speak I think I'll return home to go through my own books in search of some other way to remove the bracelets"

"Need some help?" Emma asked swallowing the final bite and licking her fingers. And Regina cursed herself for paying as much attention to those fingers as she did, and the sly smirk forming on Emma's lips as she noticed.

"Can you read Elvish yet?"

"Can you not be sarcastic all the time?"

"No."

"Then you have your answer."

* * *

**AN: Update's will be sporadic but you will get them. I have certain scenes planned out, it's just finding a way of getting there, but they will. Cause I really like writing this.**

**Hope you like it too.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

It was a valiant effort to ignore the foot being poked into her thigh with intervals that just made it short of routine but all the more annoying. The pile of books to the left of her feet was steadily growing in size as she failed to find mention of a spell to undo the bracelets. However she had managed to find a plethora of spells to use on the nuisance of a woman sprawled on her couch poking with her toe, the harmless but embarrassing spells she'd found were marked for further research.

"I'm hungry."

"Hello, hungry. I'm Regina."

"Ugh, dad joke." Emma groaned, sluggishly rolling off the couch. "I'm making something to eat."

"Wait." Regina sighed, marking her book and standing under Emma's suspicious gaze.

"What are you doing?"

"Supervising you."

"What?"

"I'm not letting you loose in my kitchen. Who knows what could happen?" Regina rolled her eyes.

"I can cook!" Emma declared. "Why does everyone assume I can't cook?" She'd lived on her own for 28 years. She could cook dammit! So what if she'd grown lazy in Storybrooke and let Mary Margaret do most – all – of the cooking. Plus Granny's had nice food and she was supporting a small family business. But why did the whole town automatically peg her for a lost cause?

"You can?"

"Yes!" Emma was dismayed at the shock on Regina's face. Was it truly that farfetched an idea? "You wait here and I'll prove it to you." Regina's arm shot out to stop her from leaving and the guilty blush rising on her cheek showed how unintentional it was. "Fine, you can _supervise. _But I'll prove you wrong."

She'd make the best damn sandwich she could. Or maybe she could make something else… "Can I raid you pantry?"

"My what?" Regina asked looking ridiculously appalled at the innocent question.

"Your pantry. What did you think I said?" Emma questioned before the answer came to her. "Get your mind from the gutter, Regina. That comes after lunch." Emma winked leaving Regina in the study to pull herself together before following the blonde to her kitchen.

Emma had always had a fascination with fridges. Not the mechanics of the fridge cause that was just confusing, but what people had in them. You could tell a lot by a person by what they kept in their fridge, and Regina was a secret chocolate lover – if the bars hidden behind the anchovies were anything to go by.

Emma spent the next ten minutes simply opening various cupboards then closing them while Regina _supervised_ from the island. "What do you want for lunch?"

"Beef wellington."

"Ha ha. Something that doesn't take a Michelin star to make would be nice."

"Surprise me." Regina said with her – should be patented – smirk.

Emma smiled brightly. "You sure about that? Cause last time I did that we got married."

"If all you're going to do is talk then move aside." Regina sighed getting up from the stool.

"No! No. Sit down. I'm cooking." Emma glared until Regina was back in the seat trying to hide her amusement. Pulling pots and ingredients out of their various hiding places Emma placed them on the bench before nodding.

"Well, what are you making?"

"Food." Emma laughed at the eye-roll she received.

"What kind of food?"

"Edible." Emma held back the laughter as Regina rubbed warily at her temples. The cook in the group home had said the same things to Emma when she was seven and eager to know what was for dinner.

"What are you cooking, Emma? This is my kitchen, I Deserve the right to know. Also I need to know so I can tell Whale what caused me to get food poisoning."

"Well, it's not an apple turnover." Emma mumbled regretting it as soon as it left her mouth. There were a few things they never talked about, and that was one of them. "Fuck, I'm sorry, Re-"

Regina held up a hand for her to stop talking as she stared at the granite pattern of the island counter. Emma silently moved about the kitchen, keeping an eye on Regina as she stirred the pasta. The silence was ridiculously tense but she had no idea how to break it. The foot-in-mouth problem Emma had inherited still seemed to be in effect. Focusing on the recipe that was still ingrained in her mind she effortlessly moved about the kitchen.

"Pasta," She blurted out with her back turned to Regina hoping to start a conversation that wouldn't lead to more silence. "Liz taught me in the group home."

"Liz?"

Emma sighed in relief as Regina spoke. "Yeah, the cook in the group home. I kept bugging her about what she was cooking and eventually she shoved a wooden spoon in my hand stood me in front of a pot of spaghetti and said 'stir'. So I did." Emma smiled.

"What did she teach you?"

"Lot's of things. She was patient and once she saw that I was actually interested and not just wanting to eat everything I got to help out more. And I got the biggest servings cause I made it." Emma grinned as she turned to add the ingredients into the pan with the sauce. "This dish was one of my favourites."

"What is it?"

"Pasta alla puttanesca."

"Slut's spaghetti? That's your favourite?"

Emma laughed as she drained the pasta, "Sure is. Liz told me the name and I thought it was so exotic I kept saying it. Plus it was incredible. Only like ten years later did I finally get the translation and realise why Liz kept saying 'I hope not' every time I said puttanesca."

Regina laughed with Emma as she added the spaghetti to the sauce and began to plate it up. "Hey, Regina. Would you look at that?"

"Look at what?"

"The kitchen."

"What about it?"

"Still in one piece." Emma winked as she slid the dish across the counter.

"Unlike Snow's toaster."

Emma groaned as she looked up at the ceiling. "That was an isolated incident!"

* * *

**AN: Hope you like this one! Things have been a little hectic with two jobs and my parents leaving me for three weeks but I'll try write more. Give me prompts for scenes you wanna see and I'll try work them in!**

**Tell me what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Soooo, what do you think?"

"Adequate."

"Bullshit." Emma scoffed pointing her fork to the empty plate sitting before Regina. "You even had seconds!"

"Fine, it was… more than adequate." Regina dabbed the napkin around her mouth hiding her smile.

"Ugh." Emma groaned. "I'm not gonna get anything more out of you am I?"

"No."

"Typical." Emma mumbled delving back into her own second helping and slurping up the pasta. Regina tried to ignore the sounds Emma was making purposefully to get a rise out of her. Regina opened her mouth to insult the blonde as Emma sat upright and shot a hand to her pocket.

Emma pulled the phone out and grimaced. That expression was all Regina needed to know who it was.

"Aw, crap." Emma mumbled putting the phone on the table and deciding whether or not to answer when it stopped ringing. She sighed and went back to her pasta before it started up again.

Regina's hand shot out and grabbed the phone moving out of Emma's reach as she answered. "Emma's phone."

"He- Regina?" Snow asked cautiously on the other line as Regina got up from the chair as Emma began to round the table hissing at her as she smiled.

"Yes, dear. It's me. How can I help you?"

"Where's Emma?"

"Occupied."

"Doing what?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Regina smirked and winked at Emma as she tried once more to grab Regina. They continued to circle each other around the table. Regina bit her lip to stop from laughing aloud as Emma tried to reach across the dining table.

"Regina, where is Emma?" Snow said with surprising harshness.

"Emma is standing right in front of me."

Emma groaned, "Regina, please! Just give it to me!"

Regina's smiled grew wider. "Do you hear that Snow?" Regina held the phone out to Emma as she made to grab it, pulling away at the last second.

"God, Regina! Give it to me!"

Regina pulled the phone back to her ear. "You're daughter's _begging_ me, Snow. I'm going to have to hang up now and give Emma _exactly_ what she's begging for. Do call back in a few hours." Regina hung up the phone and slid it across the table to a slack-jawed Emma.

"You're move."

Emma watched Regina strut from the dining room still unable to figure what exactly had just happened. Unthinkingly she picked up the phone when it rung again.

"Hello?"

"Emma! Oh thank god! Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Well, I think so. Why?"

"Regina didn't… she didn't… give you what you wanted?" Snow asked wary of the answer. But Emma paid no mind to Snow as her eyes never left the spot Regina had stood before.

"Oh yeah, she did. Dunno what I would've done if she didn't." She answered before furrowing her brow at the choking sounds on the other end of the line. "Snow? Are you okay?"

"I-I-I-" Snow stuttered.

"My phone! Oh my god! My phone!" Emma blurted out finally when her brain decided to kick into gear and realise what Regina had insinuated to Snow. "God, she was talking about my phone!"

"Oh thank god." Snow sighed dramatically in relief.

"Is it such a bad thing if it were about something else?" Emma asked carefully. It was only right to find out Snow's feelings of the idea of her and Regina, cause apparently that was the only way for the bracelets to be removed. It was purely hypothetical. They'd obviously find another solution.

That's what she was going with anyway.

"Emma. Don't go there." Snow said. "Where are you anyway? I went to Gold's to see if you wanted to get lunch but her told me you'd left."

"Oh, I had lunch with Regina. We needed to look up something in her magic books."

"Like what?"

"Magic stuff. I dunno." Emma shrugged even though her mother couldn't see it she could sense it. "Look, I gotta go. Get back to it and all."

"Alright. Just… be careful."

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"Don't jinx it, Emma."

"Alright. I'll catch up with you later."

"Bye, Emma."

"Bye." Emma hung up and sat heavily in the dining chair before laughing to herself. Even though Regina had totally been out of line with what she'd said, Emma would have loved to see Snow's face. But if that was the reaction they got from Regina's sexual implications what the hell was Snow going to do when they found out they were married?

_Probably ask why she wasn't invited to the wedding._ Emma thought laughing again.

"First sign of madness." Emma looked up to see Regina smirking as she leant against the arch of the dining room.

"I thought that was talking to yourself?"

"Talking. Laughing. Same thing." Regina shrugged moving to sit at the head of the table. "So, how did mother dearest take the news?"

"You're a bitch, you know that?"

"Don't start that again." Regina warned with a pointed look.

"Oh right. You're my bitch. Now I remember."

"You're in my house, Ms Swan. Watch yourself."

"Or what? You'll insinuate we're having sex to my mother?" Emma leant forward resting her elbows on the table, challenging Regina. She watched the woman mimic her actions and had to tamp down her smile. There was something about fighting with Regina that felt real. It probably had to do with how it was the one constant in Storybrooke she had from before the curse broke.

"It's not my fault you were begging of me to 'give it to you'."

"You ju- You're enjoying this way too much."

"Well I can't wait to tell your parents about our nuptials." Regina leant back in the chair. A serene smile crossed her face and Emma could only watch with worried curiosity as to what she picturing.

"There's no way you're telling them."

Regina smirked. "Well someone has to."

"Ugh, don't remind me. Can we just... not torment them for a while?"

With extreme reluctance Regina agreed. "I need a drink." She stated pushing away from the table paying no mind to Emma following her to the study. Filling a tumbler with cider she relished the taste as she moved to refill it.

"Haven't been married a full day and I've driven you to drink." Emma said leaning against the doorframe.

"You hadn't been in town for a full hour before leading me to drink." Regina said pulling another tumbler and tilting the decanter of cider pointedly. "Cider?"

"The best I've ever tasted?" Emma asked with a small smile.

"Most certainly."

"Got anything stronger?"

* * *

**AN: I'm so glad people like this story! I do too. Things are getting a bit hectic now with work and uni starting soon but I'll try update so you can see what shenanigans they get up to.**

**Plus if you haven't actually tried pasta alla puttanesca you should!**

**Tell me what you think :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Dedicating this to the guest reviewer who wanted to know if anything was actually happening with the bracelets. You made me laugh and I hope this makes you laugh to. This one's for you.**

* * *

After Emma had sent a message telling her mother she was fine and still looking up things from Gold's shop she turned off her phone and kept it very far away from Regina.

"I'm not going to torment your mother anymore." Regina said flipping another page in her book.

"Yeah, I totally don't believe that."

"Then you're not as stupid as you look."

Emma's lips thinned as Regina glanced up quickly with a smirk at the edges of her lips. "I know that was probably an insult but I'm going to take it as a compliment."

Regina sighed reaching for her cider and taking a long drink. She ignored the blonde as she walked around the room, her fingers brushing along the spines of her books in a reverence Regina didn't know she was capable of.

She looked up when Emma hummed happily, looking down at a book in her hands, as she moved to sit on the carpet in front of the glowing fireplace.

The more Regina tried to ignore Emma the more her eyes were drawn to her. Her head was bowed over the book she was reading intently as she kept her back to the fire. Three times Regina forced her eyes back to her own book in the hopes of finding a miraculous solution to their unintentional nuptials. When her eyes drifted over and landed on Emma's grinning face she snapped the tome shut and rested her elbows on the cover.

"What are you reading?"

"Hmm?" Emma hummed without looking up as she turned another page in the book.

"What book are you reading?" Regina asked slowly as Emma's head lifted but her eyes roved over another line of text.

"Twist in the Tale."

Regina paused as she tried to remember the book. "What?"

"Jeffrey Archer." Emma stated as though the man in question held all the answers to the universe. "A Twist in the Tale?"

"I don't remember reading it." Regina whispered as she wracked her mind for the book. Emma held up the book, keeping her hand in place, to show Regina the cover. "Oh, I think I got that for Henry." She vaguely remembered it being on e book of many she had thrown on a pile of books she thought suitable enough to distract him from the fairytales.

"You haven't read it?" Emma asked slightly incredulous.

"No. Should I?"

"Yes! It's so cool. Every short story has a plot twist you don't see coming."

"You speak as though you've read it before." Regina didn't know whether it was a conscious decision or not but when Emma looked down and shook her head her hair fell in front of her face blocking Regina's view of whatever expression was displayed. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No." Emma spoke softly, one finger tracing the title on the cover. "I just… I read it when I was camped out in a library."

It was obviously a sensitive subject, but though she wouldn't admit it, Regina knew Emma. One thing she knew was that Emma wouldn't have said anything if she didn't want to share. And this may be one story that Regina wanted to hear.

"For how long?"

"I managed to stay low for just over a week. Then a librarian found me in the morning, she said she had to make me leave but every time the weather was bad she would put up a missing cat poster she made to let me know I could come in even though it was against the rules."

Regina opened her mouth to say something but found herself speechless.

"I may not have had the best life growing up, but I still got to see some people that gave me hope for something better."

"You truly are your parents daughter." Regina said softly. Emma looked up cautiously beneath the curtain of her hair before allowing a genuine smile to spread across her face. Finding herself overcome with the smile Emma was sending her way and her own shockingly nice comment Regina cleared her throat and went back to her book.

She released a deep breath when she saw Emma out of the corner of her eye turn back to her own book. She shook her head when she saw the blonde dragging the decanter of her strongest batch of cider closer despite the fact it was barely past noon.

* * *

Regina flipped the pages of another tome of magic and enchantments with a sigh closing her eyes against the setting sun.

Apparently there were numerous ways to force people together unwillingly. Personally she'd only known of one while in the Enchanted Forest: an overbearing mother. Now looking over the various potion recipes, spells, and cursed objects she wondered why she hadn't tried to marry Snow off to a troll with one of them instead of killing her. That would have been decidedly more entertaining.

"You're thinking something not good." Emma mumbled from her spot in front of the fireplace. The level of the cider bottle markedly lower than it had been previously and the book held reverently on her lap.

"And why would you think that?" Regina asked barely glancing up from the pages that detailed the effects of lust potion. Vividly.

"You've got your 'I'm thinking not good things' face on."

Regina met Emma's eyes with a purposefully blank face. "This is my normal face."

"Exactly!" Emma exclaimed with a hiccupping laugh. Regina rolled her eyes and turned back to the book looking for any sign of the bracelet that jangled on her wrist every time she turned the page.

So focused on the words scrawled on the page she didn't notice Emma walking up behind her until she felt her breath upon her neck. She froze as Emma leant over the back of the couch and draped her arms over her shoulders, her nose bumping neck tentatively.

"What are you doing?" Regina whispered. Her entire body tense as Emma's arms lay over her own, her finger idly tracing over the drawings in the book.

"I dunno." Emma said in the same quiet tone, all signs of inebriation gone from her voice as she tilted her chin up slightly to lean on her shoulder. "I just… felt like I needed to be closer."

"To the book?" Regina asked trying to give Emma an out for the uncharacteristic behaviour.

"No. To you."

Regina swallowed as Emma's arms crossed over her chest and pulled her to lean back against her chest. "Stop."

"Do you want me to?" The first answer that popped into Regina's mind was _no_.

For some reason she wanted to be held, and not just in the 'incredibly lonely woman need any form of comfort' way. No, she wanted to be held specifically by Emma Swan. And as she thought more on the strange feelings she realised she wouldn't mind if there was significantly less clothing.

She shot out of the couch and turned to stare at Emma whose arms were hanging limply over the back of the empty sofa.

"All you had to say was yes." Emma grumbled unhappily, pushing herself up on the back of the sofa and running a hand through her hair. Regina stepped forward and grabbed her wrist bringing it to her face. Emma barely managed to keep upright as her body was stretched over the sofa.

"I should've known." Regina whispered looking at the bracelet and the charms that were glowing so softly she wouldn't have known it if she hadn't been looking.

"Known what?" Emma asked watching Regina as she turned her wrist hoping to see some sort of divine message etched into the gems.

"What just happened is obvious some kind of side effect to the bracelets."

"So they make me want to be near you?"

Regina hummed releasing Emma's wrist and lifting up her own. "Apparently so. We'll have to be careful."

"Careful?" Emma's eyes glued to wrist as though contemplating the least painful way to cut it off.

"I have no idea what other side effects there may be." Regina said firmly waiting as Emma looked up suddenly fearful of their situation.

"Other effects? It's a bracelet! What's it going to do? Bracelet me to death?!" Emma shouted trying to tug the offending piece of jewellery off once more.

"No, you idiot. But the fact we don't know what it could do means it could be detrimental to our situation." Regina huffed yanking Emma's wrist to her subconsciously rubbing her thumb of the red marks beginning to show on the pale skin.

"What do we do?" Emma asked searching Regina's face for a good answer.

"I don't know." Regina admitted not willing to look at the possibly accusing expression on Emma's face. If the bracelets were affecting Emma's behaviour already then she had no idea what they were in for if she didn't find a solution.

* * *

**AN: There's a semi-structured plot thrown in between the fluffyness! I have started back at uni so updates will be fewer due to an intense semester. **

**I'm honestly stunned by the response to this story. I'm so, so, so glad you like it as much as I do. **

**And if you constantly badger me during the weekends then I'll try get you more chapters during the semester.**

**So, tell me what you think :)**


	6. Chapter 6

One moment Emma was staring at the shocked expression on Regina's face. The next she was staring at the woman's back as she marched out of the study. The set of Regina's shoulders told Emma someone was about to be victim of her wrath. And that was not a good thing.

"Woah, where are you going?" Emma asked scrambling to follow the woman before she left the house.

"I need to speak to Gold."

"Hold up." Emma grabbed her shoulders and spun her round ignoring the glare sent her way. "Speak or maim? Cause you look like you're gonna do a whole lot of maiming and not a whole lot of speaking."

"Which one gets me out the door?"

"Neither right now." Emma huffed. "Just... talk to me, okay? You're not alone in this situation - no matter how fucked up it may be. I'm stuck here with you, whether you like it or not."

"Not."

"Hey, I'm getting deep here. Don't ruin the moment." Emma grumbled playfully as she pushed Regina's shoulder lightly. Emma was still in a small state of shock over her previous actions. However, the amusement beginning to shine in Regina's eyes made her feel like things were going to be okay. Or it could just be at her expense. Either way she didn't want to think too deeply on it.

"Do continue then. I'd love to hear where this is going."

"You're sarcasm is _so_ not appreciated." Emma rolled her eyes with a smile. She let Regina go and stepped away. "I've lost my train of thought now, but you wanna go yell or maim Gold? Be my guest."

Regina watched Emma closely as she waved her hand to the door. To say Emma surprised her by trying to delve into the depths of their situation would be an understatement. The fact that Emma was happy – well, not happy more like resigned - to let her go and do whatever she wished to Gold was enough to make her stop.

"Do you want me to go?"

"I-I honestly don't know. I don't know if what I'm feeling is from this fucking bracelet or not!" Emma growled tugging at it roughly. Regina noted the heavily reddened skin under the charms on Emma's wrist as she unleashed her anger.

"Emma, stop." Regina rested her hand upon the red skin that felt as though one more tug would break the skin. "I'll talk to Gold and find a way to get them off."

"Okay." Emma deflated. "Okay, just... don't tell him everything, yeah?"

Regina smirked stepping closer to Emma. "Oh? You don't want me to tell him how you can't keep your hands off me?"

Emma paused before smirking. "At the moment you're the one holding, and _stroking_ my wrist." Emma said nodding down to where Regina's thumb was idly caressing the red skin on Emma's wrist.

"Sorry." She blurted pulling back sharply and shoving her hands in her pant pockets. "I… We need answers. And we're getting no where with my books so maybe Gold has or knows something that could help us."

"Fair enough." Emma nodded. "Just… be careful what you tell him. He may say he's being good but he's shifty. Capital S Shifty."

Regina's brow furrowed as she watched Emma. "You want me to be careful?"

Emma blushed slightly and began scuffing her feet on the tiles of the entryway. "Well, we all know what he's like." She answered with a shrug. Regina didn't need Emma's superpower to know that wasn't the full truth.

"I know better than anyone, Emma. So why are you telling me this?" Regina pushed.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Then tell me."

Emma finally looked up from the ground. Regina waited for an answer that never came. She sighed as Emma backed away, her shoulders tense under Regina's scrutiny.

Potential. That was the one word Regina could use to describe Emma. She was an endless amount of potential that was so close to becoming great but never made it. There had been glimpses in those moments of high stress and, mostly, near-death situations where Emma would just shine. Blinding Regina as she watched in awe. Only to fade.

And now here she was, once again, fading.

"I'm going to see Gold." Regina stated. Emma kept her head down; Regina wondered whether it was due to insecurity or shame for not speaking up. It's not like she would ever find out though.

Her hand was on the door knob when she realized Emma was still hanging back near the study. "Are you coming?"

Emma's head shot up. "You want me to go with you?"

"Not particularly." Regina tried to ignore the pout forming on Emma's face. Henry should be the only person able to pout his way out of a situation. It seemed like his secret weapon was genetic.

Damn. "If you want-"

"I'll just stay here."

"No."

"No? So you want me with you?"

"No, because you'll probably end up punching Gold and then he'll tell us nothing."

Emma couldn't fault that logic but she was still confused. "Then why can't I stay here?'

"I'm not leaving you in my house unsupervised."

"I'm not six, Regina!"

"Could've fooled me. Now come on. There must be other people you can annoy. I bet your mother's just dying to find out how badly I've sullied you." Regina smirked.

"Ugh. You're unbelievable." Emma groaned sliding past Regina and out the door. Regina locked the door and turned to find a pale finger in front of her nose. "The only reason I'm leaving the house is because your minimalist decor hurts my eyes."

Regina watched Emma stalk down the path fighting a smile. "I take it back."

Emma spun around with a wary expression.

And rightly so, Regina thought. "You're not six. You're three."

Regina couldn't stop the laughter as Emma made a face and flipped her off before leaving. She shook her head with a fondness that was slowly becoming routine as she made her way to her car.

Regina leant back in the Mercedes massaging her temples as she felt a headache build. Passing it off as nothing but the looming prospect of a decidedly awful meeting with Gold ahead she started the engine.

* * *

**AN: Wrote the majority of this on my phone when I should've been learning... oops.**

**This semester is looking a little less hectic than last (but that's probably cause I'm kinda useless) so hopefully more chapters more quickly. Hopefully. **

**Hope you liked this chapter. **

**And you know the drill:**

**Review, tell me what you think. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry about the wait! Excuses at the end. Enjoy!**

* * *

Regina's knuckles tightened around the steering wheel. The pounding in her head didn't hurt so much as annoy; the constant ache in her temple was dull but present nonetheless.

The streetlights illuminated the quieting streets; soon only Archie would be the only person out with Pongo. She never really understood why he enjoyed walking around town by himself.

In the dead of night.

But it wasn't like anything bad would happen to him. Well… hopefully not.

Not like they could get any worse than they were now.

Laws were not a large priority for Regina at the moment; if the haphazard parking of her car on the curb was anything to go by. She took a deep breath and tried to center herself. It wasn't working.

She loosened her fingers from the wheel and exited the car. Pausing before the door she glared at the closed sign before looking through the window. Gold was standing behind the counter watching her careful. She smirked as he shook his head in warning.

The sigh he released when she entered and slammed the door behind her was better than anything else she'd heard before. Well, expected for Henry calling her 'mama' the first time. But Gold's sigh was a close second.

"We need to talk."

"Honeymoon not it's cracked up to be, dearie?"

Regina stalked up to the counter and instead of her usual slamming of hands on the counter, she smiled. And for the first time threw Gold off guard. "Oh, hardly. Emma can't keep her hands off me."

His eyes widened. "Really?" He couldn't believe they'd give in that easily.

"No, you fool." Regina snapped. She slammed her hands on the counter. And Gold smiled at being back on familiar ground, this Regina he could handle. "Well, not exactly."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Not particularly." Regina mumbled, turning her head. Talking with Gold always had consequences if you gave too much information. But in this situation Regina didn't even know where to begin.

"Then why are you here?"

Regina was silent for a moment. "I need answers."

Gold smirked, "Then you'll need to ask questions."

Regina couldn't help the down turn of her lips as she met his smug smile. There were so many things she wanted to say, none of them in anyway appropriate, yet she couldn't. The pounding began to announce itself once more.

Gold hummed thoughtfully as he watched her. She couldn't hide the small winch. "You're in pain."

"Nothing I can't handle." Regina snapped.

"Not true." He relished the falling of her face. "Where is the gallant Saviour?"

"Why does that matter?" Regina was getting fed up with his stupid riddles and smiling face.

"Because she's the reason for your headache."

"She's the reason for ma-... How do you know I have a headache?"

"I can see that lovely vein pounding in your forehead." Regina's hand slapped her forehead as tried to find the offending blood vessel. "Plus, it's a side effect."

"Side effect?"

"Of that adorable charm bracelet adorning your wrist. And I must say I am displeased I wasn't invited to the ceremony."

Regina's head began to pound for a different reason as she seethed. "I will gut you where you stand."

Gold leant against his cane and raised his brow.

"Fine." Regina sighed. "What does my headache have to do with Ms Swan?"

"Keeping your last names? How modern." Gold tried to keep the smile off his face but the anger in Regina's eyes was too good of an opportunity to pass up. Before she had the chance to react he spoke up. "The headache is a sign of being too far from your... spouse."

"So I have to stay with Ms Swan?!" She'd spent the whole day with her already. And she wouldn't admit it, but apart from the bracelet conundrum, she was relatively good company. Better than the company she had now.

"Not stay, just near enough. Otherwise the pain will increase to the point where you can't function. The bracelets make people spend time in each others company. In the hopes of forcing them to open up and become acclimatized to their nuptials."

"So that's what they do?"

"Yes."

"...nothing else?"

"Else?"

"Other symptoms or side effects. What are they?"

"There aren't any others I know I of. There shouldn't be any others. Why? What's happened?" Regina leant back as he leant forward. How could the headache be the only side effect? Did that mean that Emma's actions were entirely her own?

"Nothing." Regina muttered. "Nothing." She straightened out, closing her eyes as the pounding increased.

"You better find Ms Swan before you're unable to drive." He said quietly. Regina turned and strode from the store missing the slight concern in his eyes.

* * *

The dial tone in her ear seemed to encourage the pounding in her head. As did the voice greating her ears for the fourth time.

"_Hi, you've reached Emma Swan. Leave a message."_

"If you don't answer your phone I will saw your hand off from your wrist so I no longer have to bear your presence." Regina growled into the phone before turning it off and throwing on the passenger seat.

She sat for a moment. Took a deep breath then slammed her hands against the steering wheel. "Goddammit!"

Holding her head in her hands she sighed and started the engine. Home, she just wanted to go home. Maybe if she got drunk enough the headache would dull.

The thought of just going home seemed to ease the pounding in her head. The relief she felt upon entering her driveway was short lived when she looked at the front step.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Ugh, don't shout. My head finally stopped pounding and I would appreciate a minute to enjoy the peace." Emma groaned lolling her head back against the front door Regina wanted to run through.

"Are you telling me that you've been here since I left?"

Emma glared. "Not like I couldn't go anywhere else."

"Why not?"

"Everything's in your house!"

"What?"

"I hid my phone from you so you couldn't call anyone and make things worse, and I may have left my keys with it. Not like that makes a difference seeing as my bug is at the station on the other side of town."

Regina stared unblinkingly at the Saviour. This woman - who now seemed ridiculously under-qualified as a Saviour, Sheriff, Curse-breaker, etc. - had once again managed to render her speechless.

"You idiot."

"Tell me something I don't know." Emma grumbled rising from her spot and gesturing for Regina to open the house.

Regina pursed her lips as she moved to unlock it, her eyes continually glancing to the blonde leaning heavily upon the frame. Emma followed her wordlessly into the house.

Regina watched her go to the study. Emma walked out stuffing her hand in her jacket pockets and made her way to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow I guess."

"Where are you going?"

"…home?" Emma asked her eyes narrowing. Where else would she be going?

"Stay." Regina blurted out before she could censor herself. Barely resisting the urge to smack herself in the face Regina straightened her shoulders. _Act like you know what you're doing._ She told herself.

"What?"

"You heard me." Regina stated walking into the study. _Alcohol, yes please._

"You want me to stay?" Emma stood watching Regina move. The woman never failed to surprise her.

"I wouldn't have said otherwise."

"The purse of your lips and bulging vein in your forehead say otherwise." Emma quipped as Regina stilled the tumbler moving to her lips.

"It does not bulge." She snarled.

"Does now." Emma said pointing to her forehead.

"Fine. If you don't want to stay, leave. I was merely being polite due to the late hour and long day we've had together."

Emma's face scrunched up as she contemplated her decision. "So you don't just want me to stay because this is basically our honeymoon night?"

"I'm not having sex with you if that's what you're after."

"And my hopes for the night are shattered!" Emma mockingly declared a hand over her heart as she fell back into the doorframe. Regina hid her smile as she finished her cider.

"Oh shut up and get your sorry ass up to the guest room."

Emma laughed as Regina poured herself another drink. Walking up the stairs she turned back to see Regina watching her. "My ass is many things and sorry isn't one of them."

Regina snorted into her glass as Emma sashayed dramatically up the stairs.

Regina had to admit that ass was many many things. And she would personally thank whoever created jeans that were skin tight because the view was astounding.

* * *

**AN: Excuses. Build of assignments that I'd put off to the last minute, family issues, and a muse that decided to play hide and seek.**

**First off: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this is the first story of mine to reach 100 reviews, something I never thought possible.**

**Secondly: With mid-sem break coming up I hope to maybe get two or more chapters written and fleshed out for you guys. Cause I love you.**

**Thirdly: Review, tell me what you think! **


	8. Chapter 8

With the tumbler washed, dried, and back in its rightful place Regina began the trek up the stairs. If the noises echoing through the house from the bathroom were any indication, Emma was having some kind of trouble.

"What are you doing?" She asked leaning into the bathroom as Emma's head popped up from the cupboards under the sink.

"...not snooping?" Emma finished lamely smiling sheepishly. Regina rolled her eyes. "I couldn't find a towel."

"On the rack behind you." Emma whirled around and grabbed to towel.

"So it is. Thanks, Regina."

Regina shook her head. "Unbelievable." Leaving the bathroom she counted to 22 seconds before the sounds of rummaging began again. "Quit rifling through the cabinets. You won't like what you'll find."

Emma leant her head out the doorframe and stared at Regina leaning against her bedroom door. "Why not?"

"Because that's Henry's bathroom." She waited for the signs of comprehension. She rolled her eyes when Emma's brow furrowed further. She shouldn't be surprised. "He's a growing boy. With _needs_." She emphasised.

"Oh. OH! Gross!" Emma yelled dropping the towel and moving faster than Regina would've believed to the opposite wall.

"Don't want a shower?" Regina asked innocently, though her smirk was anything but. Emma shivered dramatically as she stared into the bathroom as though it were a pit into hell.

"No. I'll... I'll survive."

"If you're sure, dear."

Emma looked at her for a moment before a smile grew on her face. Regina did not want to hear what she had to say next. "Can't I use yours?"

Regina cursed herself for not slipping into her room quicker. "No."

"Please, Regina? I'll be quick. I'm the master at 3 minute showers."

"For some reason I don't believe that."

"You should. I never did get the hang of the one minute shower. That was just a set up for failure."

"Who on earth would make you have a one minute shower?"

"Foster parents who'd rather not spend the money from your welfare check on hygiene needs. Or food. Or clothes." Emma said shrugging off Regina's concerned look as though it was common knowledge and not a big deal.

Guilt. All Regina felt at the moment was guilt. Emma could have grown up in a world where she would have been loved and adored, but she didn't. All because Regina wanted revenge.

"Hey, it's okay. I mean I wouldn't be the kick-ass person I am today if I didn't go through a couple hard times." Emma said with a soft smile hoping to assuage Regina's guilt. "Now, about that shower..."

"Five minutes." Regina turned quickly entering her room. She was definitely not hiding in her closet while Emma made her way to the ensuite. Breathing deeply at the sounds of rushing water Regina tried to not think about the naked woman currently residing in her bathroom.

Changing into her silk pajamas and sitting on the edge of her bed she closed her eyes. She chuckled at Emma's loud groan of joy. "You're shower is amazing!"

Regina shook her head as Emma began humming to herself, probably hoping she couldn't hear over the shower spray. Settling back comfortably on her bed she wrung her hands until the shower switched off. Realizing her posed position she scrambling off the bed she sat at her vanity and began fiddling with things.

"Hey, Regina, where's Henry?" Emma asked hands holding her jeans as she tugged her tank top down for some modesty.

"He's at Grace's birthday party." She rolled her eyes. "You knew this."

"Oh, yeah. You're okay with him staying at girls house? Is Jefferson there?"

Regina glared. "I raised him to be the perfect gentleman, he wouldn't do anything like you're implying. Henry text me earlier saying Jefferson had his hat on and was giving the kids the 'mad eyes'." She chuckled.

"Oh cool. So... just wondering, but do you normally drink during the day when he's not around then?"

"Only if you're there."

Emma laughed mockingly before tossing her jeans over her shoulder as she crossed her arms and glared. Regina cleared her throat at the view of black boy-shorts leaving little to the imagination.

Emma glanced down at her legs and Regina's blushing face before smirking. "Don't act like you haven't seen this before."

"What? I neve-" Regina outrage was cut off as Emma smirked and began striding purposefully toward her.

"Did you know," Emma began her voice dropping lower, tone decidedly seductive as Regina froze. "That the Honeycrisp tree is the most _hearty_ and _vigorous_ of all-"

"I did not say it like that!" Regina said offended at the implications Emma was sending her way.

"Oh, really, Madam Mayor?"

"Yes, really."

"Well, like I told you that time. I can read between the lines." Emma said licking her lips dramatically as she eyed Regina.

"I will bodily throw you from my room." Regina stated calmly though the fire in her eyes was anything but. Emma snorted with laughter before dashing from the room.

* * *

Emma frowned as she stared at the ceiling. She was awake. It was 2.43am. She didn't want to be awake.

Yawning she turned on her side and pulled the duvet higher. Snuggling into the incredibly soft pillow she closed her eyes and waited for sleep. Her eyes shot open as her ears strained in the quite house.

A second later she heard it. A whimper. Rising out of bed - cursing Maine weather and her lack of clothing - she grabbed a blanket from the bed and shuffled into the hallway.

Rubbing her eyes blearily she listened carefully, it could've just been a product of her imagination. Turning to stare at Regina's door she heard it again. Stepping closer, hesitant of any creaking, she leant her ear against the door.

She closed her eyes at hearing the sounds of a restless night and signs of a nightmare. Tentatively turning the door knob she poked her head into the room before fully entering.

"Regina?" She whispered. A small pained groan was all the answer she got. Her eyes finally adjusted to the darkness allowed her to tiptoe to the side of Regina's bed. She watched Regina toss and turn before she settled on the ground beside the bed. Tightening the blanket around her shoulder's she reached out and held Regina's hand.

Regina flinched her hand away reflexively before relenting to the touch as Emma circled the top her hand with her thumb.

"Regina?" Again Emma received no answer but the slowing of Regina panicked breaths was a good sign. "I guess you're not enjoying whatever's going on in your mind. Talking always helped the kids in the homes who had nightmares. We - the older kids - would sit by them and just talk. It didn't matter if they were awake or asleep, but it helped." Emma spoke her voice low in the silence.

"This is probably the most I'll ever talk in your presence and you won't be able to tell me to shut up. It's a miracle. So any way..."

* * *

Regina woke up feeling surprisingly well-rested even though her dreams last night should have left her feeling anything but. Keeping her eyes closed she nuzzled into her pillow with a soft sigh. A groan that was not her own caused her eyes to shoot open.

Moving to pull her covers up over herself as she rose, she noticed her right hand being weighed down. Following the pale hand along its corresponding limb she blinked repeatedly at the blonde mane resting on the edge of her bed.

"Emma?" The lump sitting against the bed groaned again. "What the hell?" Regina rubbed her eyes to make sure they weren't deceiving her. Emma Swan was sitting on the floor holding her hand.

If things between them weren't weird enough already they were about to get weirder. "Emma!"

The blonde's head shot off the mattress her eyes were red as she looked around the room for an intruder.

"Emma." She turned and stared at Regina blinking twice.

"Oh." She rasped out before clearing her throat.

"Mind explaining to me why you're in my room, holding my hand?" If she'd been standing her foot would've been taping incessantly as she waited for Emma to wake up enough to get an answer.

"Oh, that. Well, I- I had trouble sleeping last night." Emma said with a shrug as she began to rise from the floor. She groaned heavily as her muscles protested from their awkward positions. "So, thanks for that."

Regina watched the blanket fly behind the blonde as she moved from the room with great speed. Frowning heavily she flopped back on her bed as she thought through Emma's lie.

Why would she lie about herself having trouble sleeping? Why would she hold my hand while I slept? Why w-

Regina's train of thought halted. Emma didn't have trouble sleeping, she did.

She knew thoughts of marriage would be prominent in her dreams due to the events of the day. Seems being trapped in a marriage against your will was a common event in her life. She had hoped to have some control over her dreams. But apparently that control was slipping after so long without them.

And yet she felt so calm and relaxed as though it was the best sleep she'd had in years.

Staring at the door she knew it would be a long time before she truly understood Emma Swan.

And it would be an equally long time before Emma herself understood just how good she truly was.

* * *

**AN: So do you love me or do you love me?**

**The muse is back and now I just gotta work out how to get them to the scenes I've had written for a while. **

**Just a heads up if you haven't realised: this is gonna be a slowburner.**

**But I hope you like it!**

**Review, tell me what you think.**


End file.
